


Tra le sue braccia... era possibile morire

by perseoeandromeda



Series: Tra gli uomini il guerriero... [1]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Blood, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sex, Shounen-ai, Violence, War, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Una raccolta di drabbles e flashfic incentrate sull'universo di Yoroiden Samurai Troopers
Relationships: various
Series: Tra gli uomini il guerriero... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914388
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic scritta per la challenge “Abbracci” del gruppo Facebook “Il giardino di EFP”
> 
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Titolo: Tra le sue braccia… era possibile morire.  
> Autrice: Perseo e Andromeda – Heatherchan  
> Personaggi e pairing: Touma e Seiji  
> Prompt: Tra le sue braccia… era possibile morire.

**TRA LE SUE BRACCIA… ERA POSSIBILE MORIRE**

Era la fine.

Questa volta lo sentiva, come una di quelle certezze che scavano a fondo nell’anima e non lasciano scampo.

Si puntellò sulle braccia, il corpo dolorante non gli rispondeva come avrebbe voluto, ma doveva resistere un po’… solo un altro po’, quel tanto che bastava per scoprire se almeno i nakama erano al sicuro.

La vista era annebbiata dal dolore e dal sangue che colorava il mondo di rosso, ma cercò comunque di guardarsi intorno.

Non vide nessuno e, per un attimo, riuscì anche a sorridere, il petto si levò in un sospiro di sollievo, subito mozzato da un colpo di tosse ed un conato di nausea. Doveva esserci una brutta ferita, proprio lì, poco sotto al cuore, una di quelle che non lasciano scampo.

Strinse i pugni sul terreno, ma il rendersi conto delle proprie condizioni non cancellò il suo sorriso.

_“Sono salvi”_ pensò. _“I ragazzi non sono qui… significa che sono salvi… devono essere salvi, per forza”._

Poi notò un movimento tra le ombre della confusione in cui versavano i suoi sensi, dopo pochi istanti riconobbe la sagoma di un corpo che si dirigeva verso di lui e si rendeva sempre più nitido.

Capelli corvini, chiazze scarlatte dovute a numerose ferite che gli straziavano la carne… yoroi blu come il cielo che tende alla notte.

Il sorriso scomparve, gli occhi si strinsero e le labbra si atteggiarono ad una smorfia di sofferenza pura, non più per se stesso.

«Touma…» gemette. «Perché sei qui?».

Gli rispose l’abbraccio che lo fece appoggiare contro un petto caldo, ma sanguinante come il suo. Eppure quel cuore batteva ancora forte, era un cuore che lottava per vivere.

«Ci salveremo, Seiji».

Il guerriero della luce sorrise di nuovo: gli credeva ma, dopotutto, era anche talmente stanco che pure morire gli sarebbe andata bene.

Avrebbe voluto saperlo al sicuro ma, al tempo stesso, non poteva negare la felicità di averlo lì, di poter riposare tra le sue braccia.

Tra le sue braccia diventava accettabile ogni cosa.

Tra le sue braccia… era possibile morire.


	2. Sguardu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic scritta per la challenge “Abbracci” del gruppo Facebook “Il giardino di EFP”
> 
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Titolo: Sguardi  
> Autrice: Perseo e Andromeda – Heatherchan  
> Personaggi e pairing: Seiji e Touma  
> Rating: Verde  
> Note: Più o meno come immagino Seiji e Touma all’inizio della loro conoscenza 😊  
> Prompt: “Potrei quasi abbracciarti.” “Potrei non desiderare altro.”

**SGUARDI**

Era un magnete.

Quando si muoveva per casa, quando si allenava, quando semplicemente si sedeva in una delle sue posizioni signorili e composte e restava in silenzio, Touma si scopriva ad osservarlo, a scrutarlo, a spiare le sue reazioni.

Ma poi accadeva che Seiji levasse lo sguardo, quasi lo sapesse, quasi sentisse gli occhi del nakama fissi su di lui e allora Touma veniva colto in flagrante, arrossiva, arricciava un po’ il naso e cercava di far vagare gli occhi ovunque.

Ma quell’ovunque lo riportava sempre lì, su quelle ametiste che in apparenza non esprimevano nulla ma che, ormai tutti loro lo sapevano, contenevano tanto.

E quelle ametiste di colpo si illuminavano, le labbra sotto di esse si piegavano in un sorriso che Touma faticava ad interpretare e che sembrava a un tempo: ironico, tenero, affettuoso, malizioso… comunque tremendo… e l’effetto che gli faceva era qualcosa che il ragazzo di Osaka non aveva mai sperimentato prima, con nessuno, per nessun motivo… neanche per il libro più affascinante, contorto e complesso che gli fosse mai capitato tra le mani. E ce n’erano stati.

Per questo quando, dopo l’ennesimo scambio di sguardi rubato, nel momento in cui Touma distolse il proprio e percepì il movimento del nakama, ebbe quasi paura.

Cosa voleva fare Seiji? Perché si avvicinava a lui?

Era seccato?

Arrabbiato?

O…

Sussultò nel momento in cui il guerriero della luce gli si sedette accanto, sentiva i suoi occhi addosso ed era come una lama che volesse aprirlo per scandagliare ogni suo recondito pensiero.

«Touma…».

«S-sì…?» borbottò in risposta e le spalle divennero una tana molto accogliente per la sua testa che voleva scomparire… o quanto meno tacere, perché anche se lui stava in silenzio la sua testa parlava, parlava sempre e parlava troppo.

«Puoi anche continuare a guardarmi quando io ti guardo».

«Ah… e…»

Ah cosa? E… cosa?

Poi lo sentì ridere, un risolino leggero, innocente che, tuttavia, lo sconcertò ancora di più.

«Sei così carino che… potrei quasi abbracciarti».

Carino? Come carino?

Potrebbe quasi…

Touma voleva scappare, rifugiarsi dovunque ma non lì, venire inghiottito da quel divano che, però, bruciava come se fosse fatto di fuoco in quel momento.

E avrebbe voluto tagliarsi la lingua a morsi quando si udì rispondere, lo sguardo sempre basso, la testa sempre rintanata:

«Potrei non desiderare altro».

Lo aveva solo pensato, giusto?

Non lo aveva detto, non si era fatto sentire, Seiji non aveva sentito niente… vero?

«Touma…».

Due mani che si intrufolarono tra le spalle e il viso, cercarono le sue guance, lo costrinsero a incontrare di nuovo quei due occhi così…

Magnetici…

«Posso abbracciarti?».

Deglutì, si sentì andare a fuoco, cercò di balbettare qualcosa, ma infine fu solo un cenno di assenso. In fondo… davvero non desiderava altro.


	3. Un cuore in frantumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic scritta per la challenge “Abbracci” del gruppo Facebook “Il giardino di EFP”
> 
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Titolo: Un cuore in frantumi  
> Autrice: Perseo e Andromeda – Heatherchan  
> Personaggi e pairing: Tutti e cinque  
> Rating: Verde  
> Prompt: Abbracciarsi dopo molto tempo  
> Note: Drabble ambientata dopo il terzo oav

**UN CUORE IN FRANTUMI**

La distanza si era fatta incolmabile, i “non detti” pesavano come macigni e la lontananza fisica non aiutava i cuori a riunirsi.

No… non i cuori…

Il loro unico cuore che si era incrinato, era andato in frantumi.

Su quei cocci infranti si rifletteva la loro disperazione e la loro solitudine che solo una cosa avrebbe potuto curare: ritrovarsi.

In quell’istante in cui i loro occhi, dopo tanto tempo, si guardarono e riuscirono di nuovo a specchiarsi gli uni negli altri, seppero di essere guariti e l’abbraccio di cinque corpi rimise insieme i pezzi del loro unico cuore.


End file.
